O caminho de volta
by Lara Boger
Summary: Ao voltar para a casa de seu pai, Aki se depara com o seu maior medo: Teria de escolher entre sua família e seu companheiro?


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos

* * *

_**O caminho de volta**_

Casa. Era uma palavra que não ouvia há tanto tempo que quase julgava ser nova.

Não era pra ter sido daquele jeito, mas Aki sabia que não adiantaria remoer o passado. Não tinha tempo a perder, nem disposição para tentar mudar o que não poderia ser mudado. Afinal, tudo havia ficado para trás.

Ou pelo menos uma parte. Certas coisas eram difíceis de esquecer, por mais que não achasse justo guardar mágoas. Por isso estava inseguro.

Não queria mais atritos.

- Fica tranquilo, Aki-chan. Não precisa ficar nervoso, vai dar tudo certo. – ouviu o parceiro dizer bem ao seu lado. Estavam em frente a casa, ainda não tinham apertado a campainha.

- Não sei, Ueno. Não quero causar embaraço.

- Então quer desistir e voltar para o apartamento?

Voltar era uma alternativa tentadora, mas sabia que não seria possível. Se voltasse para lá nas condições em que estava acabaria sendo um peso para o namorado. Ueno não ficaria tranquilo sabendo que estaria sozinho no apartamento quando os médicos disseram que ele necessitava de cuidados. Ainda se sentia fraco e cansado por qualquer coisa e seu pai tinha sugerido que ficasse por lá por quanto tempo quisesse, assim poderia ser bem cuidado.

Aki não pretendia ficar mais que o estritamente necessário. Tudo bem que houvesse reatado com o pai, mas não se sentia seguro o bastante para algo mais. Ainda se sentia perdido. Achava cedo demais.

- _Ie_, isso só lhe traria mais problemas. _Gomen._

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Aki. Sei que tem motivos pra ficar nervoso, mas vai ficar tudo bem. Aqui você será bem cuidado. Eu virei todos os dias pra te ver, e prometo telefonar sempre que puder.

- Promete? – perguntou, fazendo uma certa manha e provocando o riso de seu companheiro. Era isso mesmo que queria: distraí-lo de sua tensão. A última coisa que queria era preocupar Ueno.

- Prometo.

Ueno enlaçou sua cintura delicadamente e o trouxe para mais perto, beijando suavemente seus lábios. Correspondeu timidamente ao gesto carinhoso, temendo ser visto no lugar onde estavam. Não era vergonha, não era por Ueno ou por si mesmo mas sim por sua família.

Família... aquela também lhe parecia uma palavra nova.

Sem que Aki notasse, Ueno apertou a campainha. A porta foi atendida rapidamente, como se alguém já estivesse bem próximo da porta e com isso acabou se deparando com o beijo.

Aki travou instantaneamente, envergonhado por aquilo. Aquele não era um bom começo.

- Olá, Iwamura-san. – disse seu parceiro. Hesitante, mas certamente mais seguro que o rapaz de cabelos claros. – Desculpe a demora.

- É, realmente demoraram. Poderiam ter telefonado e eu iria busca-los. – disse o homem de meia idade, tentando parecer amistoso porém indo direto ao assunto. – Mas não pretendem ficar aí fora, não é mesmo? Entrem.

Obedeceram. Aki sentiu a mão de Ueno segurando a sua, gentil. Um ato de conforto que precisava muito. Imaginava que estivesse sendo devidamente observado por seu pai e quase podia sentir o peso do olhar dele em sua direção por aquela demonstração de afeto, mas ainda assim não teve a coragem de dispensar o toque.

- Não vieram a pé, vieram? Aki poderia fazer esse esforço?

- _Ie_, viemos de táxi. Ele até queria vir andando, mas os médicos foram bem taxativos quando falaram em repouso.

- Ótimo, sendo assim não fiquem aí de pé. Sentem-se.

- Eu gostaria muito, Iwamura-san mas preciso ir. Não posso chegar atrasado ao trabalho, só vim mesmo porque não quis deixar que ele viesse sozinho. _Gomen._

- Sem problemas, rapaz. Fica então para outra oportunidade.

- Preciso ir agora. Tudo bem, Aki-chan?

O gesto de concordância foi um tímido gesto com a cabeça, tendo como resposta um beijo na em sua testa seguido do sussurro de seu companheiro, novamente prometendo voltar para vê-lo.

Rápido demais para Aki, mas não se queixou. Prejudicar Ueno não estava em seus planos de forma alguma. Apenas viu-o sair enquanto se sentia esmagado. Não poderia definir melhor a forma com que estava se sentindo diante de seu pai, ainda na expectativa das primeiras palavras dirigidas especialmente para si naquela volta.

- Como está se sentindo, Aki?

- Estou bem, me recuperando aos poucos.

- Ótimo. Bom, venha. Vou levar as malas para o quarto.

- Quarto?

- Hai, quarto. Ou por acaso achou que dormiria no sofá? – perguntou, como se fosse uma piada. Aki não respondeu e apenas o seguiu.

Notou que as coisas pouco mudaram ali e até entendia a razão, afinal não havia mulher em casa. Sua mãe morrera quando era muito pequeno para entender, mas sabia que era o tipo de presença que mudava a atmosfera de uma casa. O lugar parecia silencioso, o que seria de se esperar já que seus irmãos mais velhos não viviam mais ali. Era diferente ver o lugar tão vazio, sem o barulho tão típico de adolescentes e jovens em um mesmo lugar mas não teria tempo de sentir saudades. Eles estiveram por perto por quase todo o tempo enquanto esteve no hospital e estariam ali mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Também era estranho pensar em seu pai vivendo só. Tudo bem que ele tivesse o perfil do homem solitário, porém sabia o quanto secretamente gostava de ter a bagunça de seus filhos a sua volta por mais ríspido que parecesse ser. Aki temia pelo tempo que passariam a sós, no que poderia acontecer.

A grande surpresa ficou em ver o seu quarto. Tudo exatamente do jeito que se lembrava embora já tivesse passado muito tempo.

- Esse é...?

- O seu quarto, Aki. Nós não mudamos nada. Não tiramos nada do lugar.

Definitivamente não esperava por isso. Em seus pensamentos seria mais lógico que seu pai desejasse ter um escritório maior e usasse o quarto vago pra isso. Era o que acontecia quando os filhos saiam de casa, não?

De qualquer modo nunca cogitou a possibilidade de que estivesse sendo procurado, e ainda não conseguia acreditar nisso. Tudo que viesse nesse sentido lhe parecia uma surpresa, inclusive saber que ele o esperava.

Móveis, roupas, seus cadernos e livros. Tudo parecia intocado desde aquela época a não ser pelo fato de que tudo estava muito bem limpo.

Muito diferente do que pensava nas poucas vezes que suportou pensar em como as coisas estavam em sua ausência. Diante das promessas de sua imaginação e de suas perspectivas, aquilo parecia muito mais do que realmente merecia e reagir com surpresa foi inevitável.

- O que foi, Aki-chan? Algo errado?

- _Ie_, não há nada errado. É que eu não esperava...

- Pensou que encontraria um escritório?

- O senhor vivia reclamando que não tinha espaço para lidar com as coisas da livraria em casa. Costumava dizer que era a primeira coisa que faria depois que eu fosse embora. – disse, dando de ombros, tentando não soar como se estivesse fazendo alguma espécie de cobrança. Não se sentia nesse direito. – Seria o mais lógico.

- Eu nunca cogitei realmente transformar seu quarto em escritório. Isso nunca passou por minha cabeça, e mesmo se eu pensasse nessa tolice, seus irmãos nunca deixariam. Eu ficaria em um cubículo ou passaria as noites na livraria se fosse preciso, como fiz algumas vezes depois que... – a voz morreu. Aki sabia o que ele queria dizer e não precisava de mais palavras a esse respeito. – Bem, pode aproveitar e tomar um banho se quiser, descansar um pouco enquanto preparo algo pra você comer.

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Não é incômodo. _Onegai,_ fique a vontade.

Logo foi deixado sozinho, e assim que a porta foi encostada, fechou os olhos e respirou fundo mal podendo crer. Era informação demais para uma pessoa só.

Seu quarto estava ali, inteiro. Seus objetos, suas coisas... estava tudo lá, como se nunca tivesse saído. Tudo que gostava, tudo que considerava importante...

Nunca pensou que seu próprio quarto poderia lhe trazer tanta nostalgia. Também era estranho pensar que aquilo era seu.

Repentinamente aquilo lhe parecia muito. Não se lembrava de ter tantas coisas. Era mais do que se lembrava... do que precisava... mais do que _merecia_.

_Seu_ quarto.

_Sua_ casa.

_Suas_ coisas... tudo aquilo era _seu._

Pelo jeito teria muito com o qual se acostumar.

Precisava de um banho.

ooOOoo

Fazer as refeições em família devia ser um hábito para a maioria das pessoas.

Aki já tinha aceitado a ideia de que não era uma pessoa comum, então sentir um frio na barriga foi inevitável.

A refeição preparada por seu pai era tão leve quanto uma sopa poderia ser, e ao contrário de como pensava que seria, conseguia sentir o sabor dos temperos. Era um sabor nostálgico para si, e de certa forma, naquele momento sentiu-se como se estivesse realmente em casa.

Era quase mágico, mas ainda assim não conseguia relaxar. Era como se tudo estivesse por um fio, prestes a romper por qualquer movimento em falso.

Não sabia o que esperar, embora soubesse que não deveria esperar muito. Ainda assim não queria estragar tudo, por mais que isso lhe soasse lógico, afinal era o que sempre acontecia. Tudo que acontecia era sempre por sua culpa e de mais ninguém. Apenas não queria errar de novo e estando sozinho, sem a proteção da algazarra familiar típica dos seus irmãos, a situação não era das melhores. Estava cansado de ser corajoso.

Assustou-se quando ouviu a voz grave do pai, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- O que foi, Aki-chan? Não está bom? Mal tocou na comida.

- _Ie,_ não é isso. A sopa está ótima, mas não estou com fome. – mentiu.

- Precisa se alimentar, os médicos disseram que precisa ganhar peso.

- Eu sei. _Gomen_.

- Apenas coma mais um pouco. Ainda está muito fraco para ficar doente. – ele disse, com uma nota de preocupação na voz. O zelo ao qual seria comum a seu pai, da mesma forma como sempre se lembrava de outros tempos.

Quase foi capaz de sorrir diante daquilo, mas acabou se contendo. Apenas obedeceu, comendo em silêncio. Só mais um pouco, apenas por não querer que ele se preocupasse.

Já havia terminado de comer quando ouviu o telefone tocar, e sentiu um pequeno alento. Era Ueno, cumprindo a promessa desde já. Não que duvidasse, mas calculava que seu namorado estivesse cansado do trabalho, além ainda de todas as horas que passara no hospital, acompanhando-o durante o tempo que passou internado. Não ficaria aborrecido se por acaso o moreno não conseguisse se manter acordado o bastante para discar os números. Ele merecia.

Porém ele havia se lembrado. E só isso importava.

A conversa foi curta, mas suficiente para que se sentisse mais calmo. A voz do moreno tinha esse poder, e num momento como aquele precisava de toda tranquilidade e força que fossem possíveis. Perguntas banais, preocupações comuns, mil recomendações e várias palavras de afeto. Não pôde evitar sorrir durante o telefonema, nem evitar certas palavras que demonstrassem mais afeto do que seria comum a amigos... algo que pudesse ofender seu pai, mesmo que ele soubesse do relacionamento que tinham.

Ofender o dono da casa estava fora de cogitação.

- Aki, preparei sua cama. Pensei que pudesse sentir frio então coloquei cobertores a mais. Use-os se quiser. Se quiser descansar ou dormir agora, estará tudo pronto.

- Ah, _arigatou_... não precisava, eu mesmo poderia arrumar.

- Você estava distraído com Ueno no telefone, não quis incomodar. Bom, se precisar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, não hesite em pedir. Não se preocupe com a hora. Boa noite, Aki-chan.

- Boa noite.

"_Boa noite, Aki-chan."_

Também era diferente ouvir seu apelido pronunciado na voz grave de seu pai.

Não que fosse a primeira vez, mas soava diferente ouvir isso depois de tanto tempo.

Da mesma forma como estranhara estar em seu quarto, deitado novamente em sua cama, naquele colchão macio demais quando pensava que até pouco tempo estava acostumado com no máximo um lençol no chão.

Era como se não pertencesse mais àquele lugar.

Não se sentia estranho por isso. Sabia que seria dessa forma e já estava preparado. Cinco anos era tempo demais, mas não a eternidade.

Precisava superar. Tentar fazer aquilo dar certo.

Quem sabe não houvesse algo para reconstruir?

Alguns pensamentos sobre superação estavam em sua mente antes que algo parecido com sono pudesse lhe trazer alguma espécie de descanso.

ooOOoo

Manhã seguinte.

- O que houve, Aki-chan? Não dormiu direito?

Se tinha alguma dúvida sobre se o seu pai notaria seu ar de cansaço, teve sua resposta logo durante a manhã, enquanto tomavam café. Talvez as olheiras fossem visíveis demais para serem escondidas, ou sua expressão de cansaço algo impossível de disfarçar.

Deveria ter tomado o remédio que os médicos lhe receitaram para ajudar a dormir. Disseram que insônia seria normal depois de tudo que havia passado, ressaltaram a importância do descanso e do bom sono para sua recuperação, mas simplesmente preferia não tomar qualquer coisa e fazer as coisas por si mesmo.

- Foi o colchão. Não estou mais acostumado com ele. - mentiu

- Entendo. Quer trocá-lo?

- _Ie_, não precisa. Foi apenas a primeira noite, provavelmente hoje será melhor.

- Tente tirar um cochilo durante o dia. Fará bem.

- _Hai_.

- Aki, recebi um telefonema e precisarei sair. Talvez eu demore um pouco. Tudo bem ficar um pouco sozinho?

- Não há problemas, não se preocupe.

Poucas palavras foram trocadas antes que seu pai saísse. O pedido para que ligasse para o celular se acontecesse ou precisasse de alguma coisa, e tentasse descansar tiveram obviamente sua concordância, como era de se esperar. Logo estava sozinho naquela casa, que subitamente lhe pareceu imensa.

Olhou para o lado, tentando pensar em alguma coisa para fazer. Não tinha intenção de ficar ali parado, sem fazer nada, sem contribuir com algo. Precisava pagar por aquela hospedagem, retribuir ainda que de forma mínima. Talvez fazer os serviços domésticos fosse uma boa ideia e até seria bom para se distrair. Ser um peso não estava em seus planos.

Limpar o chão, dar um jeito na cozinha... faxina era algo do qual estava acostumado a fazer. Os primeiros tempos morando na pensão barata, onde ajudar nos serviços lhe garantia comida e alguma economia em suas despesas, tinham lhe dado agilidade de sobra e ensinado alguns truques. No fim não seria tão difícil, afinal mesmo a casa sendo maior que o típico padrão japonês, ainda era bem organizada. Não imaginava que seu pai pudesse ter perdido o hábito de organização, de tudo sempre em seu devido lugar e sem nenhuma exceção. Aliás, motivo para várias das broncas que já levara visto que nunca fora tão preocupado com isso.

Deveria ser fácil, mas descobriu que o problema seria o cansaço. Sentia o coração batendo acelerado e isso lhe causou estranheza, já que isso não deveria ser um grande esforço. Na pensão costumava trabalhar bem mais, já que fazia quase tudo sozinho. Foi inevitável parar por cinco minutos entre uma tarefa e outra, e com isso demorar mais que o previsto, mas deu-se por satisfeito por saber que não conseguiria fazer mais naquelas circunstâncias, sem contar que deveria ser algo rápido.

Começou a juntar os produtos que usou, tentando guardar tudo antes que alguém chegasse. Ainda tinha planos e estava ponderando sobre preparar ou não um almoço. Seria algo a menos para seu pai se preocupar... mas em compensação muita coisa poderia ter mudado e poderia acabar preparando algo do qual ele não gostasse. Desperdício era algo fora de cogitação, cada iene gasto naquela casa sempre fora planejado. Melhor não arriscar.

Ouviu o barulho das chaves na porta e de súbito interrompeu quaisquer planos que não fossem de guardar o que usara na limpeza. Ouviu passos rápidos mas não estranhou. Sabia que eram de seu pai, reconheceria o som de seus passos em qualquer circunstância, e além disso sabia que ele era o único que tinha a chave.

Ouviu os passos vagueando, como se procurasse algo. Ouviu também o seu chamado. Respondeu, sem elevar demais o tom de voz, não querendo ser mal interpretado.

- Aki? O que está fazendo?

- Ah, só estou guardando algumas coisas que usei. – respondeu, enquanto tirava o pano de chão sujo de um balde e se preparava para lavá-lo. – _Gomen_, eu esperava acabar com isso mais cedo.

- Você...limpou a casa?

- Só arrumei a cozinha e limpei o chão. Amanhã posso cuidar melhor disso e fazer como se deve, ou hoje se quiser.

Abaixou-se para pegar o sabão em pó e guarda-lo na devida prateleira mas bastou isso para que sentisse a visão escurecer. Com isso, ao tentar buscar apoio no tanque acabou deixando o produto cair, espalhando o conteúdo da caixa no chão. Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer pedido de desculpas e começar a limpar a bagunça, sentiu as mãos do pai segurando-o e levantando seu corpo. Apenas deixou-se levar para a cozinha, sentando-se na cadeira e sem saber muito bem como reagir.

- _Gomen_, eu não queria...

- Shhh... do que está se desculpando, Aki?

- A sujeira que eu fiz.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Aliás, não devia ter se preocupado em limpar a casa. Não deveria ter feito esforço. O que está sentindo?

- Tontura. Já vai passar.

- Fique aí, vou chamar o médico.

- _Ie_, não precisa. É só um mal estar, já vai passar. Não se preocupe.

- Seu coração está acelerado. Deve ser por causa da sua anemia, está fraco demais para esse tipo de esforço. Vou preparar um chá pra você, isso deve fazer com que melhore. Ainda gosta de chá?

- _Hai_.

Em pouco tempo o aroma suave de chá tomou conta da cozinha, trazendo sensações familiares para Aki. Não pode impedir que um sorriso surgisse, ainda que durasse pouco pois o conteve mordendo o lábio inferior. Era como se as coisas nunca tivessem mudado.

- Cuidado, está bem quente. – disse seu pai, entregando-lhe uma caneca enquanto puxava uma cadeira e sentava-se.

- _Arigatou._

- Não precisava ter se preocupado em fazer limpeza, Aki. De onde tirou essa ideia?

- Eu precisava fazer pelo menos alguma coisa pra retribuir a hospedagem. Ainda pensei em preparar o almoço mas não sabia se ainda gostava das mesmas coisas.

- Não tem que retribuir nada. Eu não te trouxe para que trabalhasse ou fizesse esforço. Pedi para que ficasse porque quero cuidar de você. Ueno ficaria muito bravo comigo se soubesse que não estou fazendo isso direito.

- Bravo?

- _Hai_, bravo. Ele me fez mil recomendações a seu respeito, e pelo jeito não exagerou nem um pouco.

Ouvir aquilo surpreendeu o rapaz, que não imaginava algo assim. Quantas outras coisas mais não deveriam ter falado a seu respeito enquanto estava no hospital?

Seria possível que estivessem se dando bem, falando abertamente no que tinham? Era o tipo de coisa que tinha dificuldades em imaginar.

- Eu falo sério quando digo que não há nada que precise pagar ou retribuir. Se insiste tanto nisso, peço para que colabore conosco e nos ajude a cuidar de você. – ele continuou a dizer, enquanto levantava e vestia um avental - E se quer saber, ainda gosto das mesmas coisas. E você?

Aki sorriu com aquela pergunta tão sutil, tanto perguntando o que queria para o almoço quanto algo mais profundo. Típico de seu pai.

Sua concordância valia para ambos as perguntas, e sabia que ele entenderia.

Era o início de uma boa conversa.

ooOOoo

Foi um bom almoço, mais tranquilo do que pode pensar. O olhar preocupado de seu pai era discreto, mas se fazia presente a cada vez que mexia em sua tigela. Esforçou-se para comer o que foi destinado e recusou educadamente a oferta de uma segunda porção, por mais que a comida estivesse deliciosa.

As conversas também foram amenas, o que lhe fez esquecer boa parte de suas preocupações. Sabia que uma hora assuntos incômodos surgiriam mas preferia evita-los. Ficou aliviado em notar que ele parecia compreender.

Em um ato reflexo, levantou-se e começou a tirar a louça da mesa, querendo ajudar mas teve a colaboração recusada, e em seu lugar a sugestão de um cochilo ou descanso. Definitivamente estava seguindo recomendações de Ueno, os gestos de ambos eram quase previsíveis.

Por um minuto realmente acreditou que aquilo pudesse dar certo, que poderia ter os dois porém sabia que a rejeição paterna seria apenas uma questão de tempo.

- Bem que disseram que você não parece saber o significado da palavra "descanso".

- _Gomen_, mas é realmente estranho ficar sem fazer nada pra ajudar.

- Bom, então deixe-me mostrar uma coisa. Venha comigo.

Aki obedeceu e o seguiu. Estavam indo para a sala, e perto da mesa de centro havia duas grandes caixas. Esperou algum sinal sobre o que fazer e também obedeceu quando ele lhe disse para abrí-las. E o conteúdo era suficiente para deixa-lo boquiaberto.

Livros, muitos livros todos em edições especiais. Coleções, novas encadernações, tiragens especiais... tudo que um leitor aficionado gostaria muito.

- Eu não pretendia te mostrar isso agora, mas não resisti. Durante os últimos anos, cada vez que chegava alguma coisa especial na livraria, que eu sabia que você iria gostar acabava separando um. Foi por isso que saí. Eu não aguentei.

- Deve ter ficado uma pequena fortuna pra trás já que deixou de vender tudo isso. – disse, com a voz levemente embargada. Seu pai costumava ser rígido com as mercadorias da livraria, reclamando sobre as vezes do que pegava para si e sobre o prejuízo que isso poderia dar a loja. Era impossível esquecer disso, e a última coisa que queria era lhe dar alguma espécie de problema.

- Não era importante, filho. Nunca foi. Sempre que via um desses me lembrava de você, sempre com um livro na mão e só podia pensar em como ia gostar de tê-los. São todos seus.

Silêncio.

Aki fechou os olhos e tocou nos livros. Mãos abertas sentindo a textura das capas e das páginas, sentindo a espessura do papel e todos os detalhes. Uma lágrima rolou em sua face e um sorriso discreto surgiu em seus lábios. Os livros sempre significaram muito para si, e depois de tanto tempo afastado deles, ver um presente daqueles significava muito.

- Eu... não tenho nem palavras. Nem sei o que dizer. _Arigatou._

- Não precisa dizer nada, Aki-chan. Muito menos agradecer.

- Mesmo assim_, arigatou_. Acho que isso é bem mais do que poderia ler em uma vida.

- Como assim? Você sempre leu tão rápido, sempre gostou tanto...

- Ah, mas não leio nada há muito tempo. Enquanto estive... bom, o senhor sabe, eu era proibido de ler quase tudo. Quando fugi voltei a estudar, fiz uma prova de aptidão e consegui entrar em uma série quase equivalente a minha idade, mas as coisas aconteceram... acabei perdendo muitas aulas e muito provavelmente vou perder o ano. E de qualquer modo preciso procurar um trabalho pois acabei perdendo o meu último. Terei menos tempo do que gostaria.

- Ainda não pode acelerar tanto, Aki. Ainda está muito debilitado, os médicos disseram que precisa de repouso.

- É, pediram mas não posso fazer isso agora. Preciso pelo menos voltar a trabalhar. Não posso deixar Ueno arcar com todas as despesas sozinho, não seria justo. Eu poderia deixar os estudos para o ano que vem, quando tivesse as coisas mais ou menos acertadas. É, talvez seja o mais adequado.

- Por que não volta a trabalhar comigo na livraria?

- _Arigatou_ pela oferta, mas não sei se posso aceitar.

- Por que não? Foi o melhor vendedor de livros que tive. Além do mais não está em condições de voltar para a cozinha de um restaurante. Se o salário for pouco posso dar um aumento e...

- _Ie, _nada de aumento. Não se trata de dinheiro, nos meus últimos trabalhos eu ganhava muito menos que o senhor costumava pagar aos seus funcionários. Só não precisa fazer tanto esforço ou tantas concessões por minha causa. O senhor não tem obrigações comigo. Posso fazer as coisas por mim mesmo.

- Não estou fazendo nada por obrigação e nem por culpa. Você é meu filho e só quero o seu bem. Só não acho que precise se esforçar tanto e também acabar desistindo de algo que deseja. Ueno disse que você quer muito continuar com os estudos.

- Pelo jeito os dois andaram conversando muito. – constatou, tentando tirar qualquer espécie de cobrança de seu tom de voz.

- Esteve muito tempo internado e nenhum de nós dois tinha a intenção de te deixar sozinho no hospital. E de qualquer modo tínhamos muito pra conversar, já que vivem juntos.

- O que mais Ueno disse?

- Falou de como você é, de seus planos... de como estava a vida de vocês.

- Disse algo mais?

- Muito pouco, se é o que quer saber. Somente o básico para que eu pudesse compreender, muito menos do que penso que ele saiba, se é que sabe muito. Talvez seja o suficiente, depende do que quiser pois quando você quiser eu estarei pronto pra te ouvir.

Aki respirou quase aliviado. Seu pai não estava lhe cobrando nada, sequer uma resposta mesmo que a esta altura sua mente estivesse fervilhando de perguntas e hipóteses. Com certeza lhe seria grato pois a última coisa que gostaria era falar no assunto. Se não era possível esquecer, que pelo menos conseguisse enterrar tão fundo para no fim superar seus pesadelos.

- Sei que errei muito, que seria demais pedir sua confiança mas saiba que estou ao seu lado e quero te ajudar até onde me for permitido.

- Não se importa com o que estou fazendo, se estou vivendo com outro cara?

- Quando me importei, fiz a pior coisa que poderia ter feito na vida e te perdi. Te ter por perto, vivo e bem é muito mais importante que o fato de ter escolhido um homem ou uma mulher pra si. Só quero te ver feliz e diante disso não tenho direito de exigir nada.

Aceitação? Era isso mesmo que estava ouvindo? Seu pai estava aceitando sua opção e seu relacionamento? Seria possível ter sua família e também seu companheiro?

- Como ele é pra você, Aki-chan? Ele te respeita?

- Ueno me trata bem, me respeita e é cuidadoso. Não posso pensar em companheiro melhor.

- Você o ama?

- Amo muito. Mais do que posso pensar.

- Se Ueno te faz feliz não tenho o que questionar. Ele é um bom rapaz e isso basta pra mim. Não pense que vou te fazer escolher, filho. Nem tenho esse direito. Se foi ele quem escolheu pra si e estão bem juntos, estarei feliz de qualquer forma.

As lágrimas se tornaram incontroláveis por mais que tentasse manter-se sério. Não queria se passar por criança, não queria fazer papel de tolo na frente de seu pai ou demonstrar nada que pudesse diminuir ainda mais o seu valor perante ele, porém controle era algo definitivamente fora de seu alcance. E seu temor se dissipou ao sentir o calor dos braços dele.

Ele havia aceitado. Não teria de escolher, nem abrir mão de nada ainda mais quando sentia que morreria se tivesse de escolher entre eles.

Não lhe faltava nada. Talvez apenas a paz embora esta fosse apenas uma questão de tempo. Não podia ter pressa. Sabia que não precisaria pois as coisas iam se ajeitar.

Com o passar do tempo tudo voltava ao seu lugar como alguém lhe dissera uma vez. Era verdade. E agora estava fazendo o seu caminho de volta a vida.

Finalmente.

**_Fim_**


End file.
